remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Katy the Caterpillar
Katy la Oruga ("Katy the Caterpillar" in the English adaptation) is an animated children's film produced in Mexico. Plot The story is about a young caterpillar named Katy who lives in a cherry-leaf tree with her three sisters. One day Katy decides that she wants to leave her tree and find out what she really wants to do. She soon meets the spirit of the forest Mother Nature, who tells the young caterpillar that she has to discover what she wants to become. After that Katy starts traveling the forest meeting other animals and insects she had never seen before, learning many new things, making some friends along the way and discovering what she really is: a beautiful butterfly. Characters *Katy Caterpillar (Katy La Oruga) (voiced by Cristina Carmargo, English language dub voiced by Barbara Goodson) - The title character and main protagonist of the film. A young caterpillar full of questions and wondering, Katy is new and curious about the world. One day after deciding to leave home and seek her fortune, she meets Mother Nature, the spirit of the forest, who tells Katy to discover what she wants to become. Motivated, she decides to roam the forest and begins meeting different animals and insects, learning about their lifestyles and their natural abilities. After her big adventure in the forest and the city, Katy meets with Mother Nature once again and finally decides to become a "flying flower". The spirit gives her a book about becoming a flying flower and she returns home and begins to knit her cocoon, places herself inside and by the next Spring emerges as a beautiful butterfly. *Gilbert Mouse (Gilberto Ratón) (voiced by Alfonzo Obregón, English language dub voiced by Robert Axelrod) - Katy's new best friend. She and Gilbert first met when the two were trying to escape their predators and hid. After that, the two became fast friends and decided to travel together. Gilbert has wanted to move from his home to a better place and tells Katy that he always wanted to go to the city, so he travels there with her. After their adventures, Gilbert and Katy say goodbye, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and returns home. *Caterpillars (Orugas) (voiced by Gaby Willer, Patricia Palestino, and Patricia Acevedo) - Three caterpillars, and Katy's brothers and sisters. They consist of a female caterpillar with a sweet personality, a female caterpillar with a jealous personality, and an obese male caterpillar with a hungry personality. *Spider (Araña) (voiced by Azucena Rodríguez, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - A spider that Katy meets on the way. She teaches her how to knit her webbing into a spider web, however, Katy accidentally frees some victims that the spider has trapped them in her spider web in the process. The spider is never seen again throughout the rest of the film. *Chameleons (Camaleones) (voiced by Eduardo Tejedo) - A group of chameleons that not only can change colors, but also can throw parties, festivities, and celebrations. Katy attempts to change color just like what all of the chameleons can do at first, but then they start making fun of her, and her expense. *Lizards (Lagartos) - Two lizards that are seen in one scene, in which they are going fishing. Suddenly, one of the chameleons destroyed their fishing boat while he was surfing, making them very angry and blame him for the damage he did. *Bee No 5344 (Abeja 5344) (voiced by Diana Santos, English language dub voiced by Maureen O'Connell) - A young bee who Katy befriends by helping her gather pollen for her Colony. *The Queen Bee (La Reina Abeja) (voiced by Gloria Rocha, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - The ruthless ruler of the Bee Colony who abuses the workers of the Colony and the enslaved Katy by forcing them to work harder. *Toad (Sapo) (voiced by Alvaro Telsiglo, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - The forest Curio shopkeeper. *City Mouse (El Ratón de la Ciudad) (voiced by Luis Bayardo, English language dub voiced by Jan Rabson) - A mouse who, at first, treated Katy and Gilbert rather rudely after they came crashing into his house, but later became good friends and gave Katy and Gilbert a whirlwind tour of the city. *Chester and Clyde (Chester y Clyde) (voiced by Héctor Lee and Francisco Colmenero, English language dub voiced by Hal Smith and Unknown) - A pair of oafish crows who, at first, were looking to eat Katy and served as minor antagonists. After they were saved by Katy and Gilbert at the tomato cannery, they became eternally grateful and promised to be in their debt by flying them back home from the Big City and never harming them again. *Goliath the Cat (El Gato) (voiced by Esteban Siller, English language dub voiced by Hal Smith) - The main antagonist of the film, who strikes a deal with Chester and Clyde to capture Katy and Gilbert. Almost winding up getting canned at the tomato cannery in the Big City, Goliath gets soaked by Gilbert with a fire hose and ran away, never to be seen again. *Horse (Caballo) - A talking cart-drawn horse that takes Katy and Gilbert to the Big City. He wears a straw hat. *Mother Nature (Madre Naturaleza) (voiced by Nancy MacKenzie, English language dub voiced by Barbara Parkins) - The spirit of the forest who gives Katy a book of how to become a "flying flower" (butterfly). Category:Non-Disney films